magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 1
If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes soz War of Fiction ' ' The Fictional world has existed ever since man first told stories. It is unseen by humans because the magic of the world makes it invisible to the naked eye. The Fictional world used to be a happy place for all fictional characters until fateful day where that time of peace came to an end. A cult inside the fictional world known as Disney began to take over, enslaving anyone who wouldn’t follow their ideals and run by an evil, bloodthirsty mouse named Mickey. He resided in sleeping beauty's castle holding a glass of whisky between the fingers of one hand and the other wrapped around the grip of a pistol. Near the moat of the castle were three creatures imprisoned in chains. One was a tall man with a face riddled with burns called Sandor Clegane, otherwise known as the hound. The seconded was a small alien known as E.T and a plant obsessive named Poison Ivy. two tall beings stood over them, one a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow and a duck named Donald. “Keep moving you alien freak!” Jack shouted at E.T “What crawled up your arse and dies, Sparrow?” spat Sandor in response “I’ll teach you to talk back you mutt!” Jack shouted The pirate whipped out a small thin sword and smacked the hound across the legs with it, leaving a small cut and causing a grunt of pain from the hound’s mouth. “Get back to work!” Donald shouted The three captives hammered away for hours on end to widen the moat surrounding the castle. Numerous times they saw Tick-Tock the crocodile swimming around in the water and staring at them with hungry eyes, his gaze displaying his need to eat. Silence filled the air for a while whilst they continued to complete knocking down bricks and shovelling dirt. Until Posion Ivy looked at Sandor with a glint in her eye and gave him a evil smile “The duck and pirate aren't looking” Sandor glanced behind him to see Donald and Jack chatting to a small boy and his cat. “So?” Sandor whispered “Because I managed to steal this” she said before revealing the heavy iron key that unlocked their ankle chains. “How the fuck did you get that” he whispered in surprise “Slipped it off one of the guards well with the help of some of that ivy on the walls” “I thought your powers were gone?” Sandor asked “So did I until about five minutes ago. They’re still very weak though” Ivy replied She bent down and unlocked her ankle chains before releasing Sandor from his own “E.T GO HOME?” E.T. asked “That’s right darling, we’re going home” Ivy smiled before unlocking the alien’s chains too Sandor picked up a nearby shovel and swung it, testing its usefulness as a weapon “What’s the plan” Sandor asked Poison ivy grabbed the alien before looking at Sandor “RUN” she yelled before she sprang down towards a part of the wall was crumbled to pieces “Fuckin’ hell” Sandor sighed before running after both Ivy and E.T Suddenly Jack, Cooper, Donald and Kat all turned around to determine the source of the shout and gave chase once they realised what had transpired. '' “Runaways” Jack screamed One of doors to a small wooden hut inside of the castle grounds sprung free with a skinny man by name of Will turner came out with a sharp sword Poison Ivy began to run towards Mystery Machine Van when she approached it she placed E.T down on the ground and smashed the window a small plant came from the ground and began hotwiring the van she Placed E.T on the passenger seat. She hopped into the van Sandor was close to the run before turning around to see Will Turner run towards Sandor with his sword Sandor blocked Wills first strike with his sword sandor used his force to push him onto the ground Will hopped him quickly to strike sandors sword again pushing it towards the ground before Sandor made a fist and smacked will in the face forcing him the ground Sandor kicked the sword away from will before picking it up and piercing Will’s heart with it. Jack was in the distance shocked ' ' Sandor turned around and his heart dropped like a sack of potatoes “No” He yelled as he saw the horrifying image of a huge grey wolf called Akela chewing the Ivy’s arm Sandor began to run towards the wolf before it began to run away from him Sandor looked into the van to see a huge chunk out of Ivy’s arm and neck blood squirting out. Sandor tried to cover the gash with his hand. E.T unharmed looked confused at what was going on “Sorry Sandor” She Whimpered “No... No” Sandor Cried “Sorry I guess we can’t go on that date” She laughed “I guess not” he replied She smiled slightly before her head tilted onto the wheel as her body lay there lifelessly. Sandor held Ivy’s head in his arms before Jack came up behind him with a blow to the head with a rock. ' ' Sandor Awoke in an unfamiliar area with rope wrapped around his arms and legs he looked beside him to see E.T with rope also around his arms and legs. He turned his head up before looking at a small scottish man who goes by the name of Duff Killigan he looked around him and saw he was close to a huge cliff “Where am I” Sandor blurted out “The Cliffs at the end of the world” Duff laughed he picked up a golf club “move dog” He stated “Why are you killing me here” “The Mouse believes in bad luck killing people near the castle grounds is bad luck” “The Mouse” Sandor questioned “yeah you pissed off the big guy he wants you and this alien dead” “Fair enough” The Hound said he got up and began to walk before the cliff “No hard feelings mate” Duff said “I’m tired of life already just kill me already” “as you command” he laughed sandor stood at the edge of the cliff Duff began to swing the golf club behind about to swing it back to knock Sandor off the cliff before a gunshot went off. Duff fell to the ground still and lifeless. Sandor turned around to reveal a man in futuristic armor and a heavy rifle on his left was a redneck with a crossbow and on his right was a man in a yellow builder hat “Who the fuck are you” Sandor asked “I’m master chief this is Daryl Dixon and Bob… and we are the free”